This invention relates to a bathtub drain closure assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a bath drain closure device that is opened and closed when the water level in the bathtub reaches a given level.
Bathtubs are often left unattended while filling. Accordingly, overflow drains are typically supplied to prevent overflow from the bathtub. However, even with overflow drains it is still possible for the bathtub to overflow if the overflow drain is of insufficient capacity or if a person suddenly enters an overfull bathtub.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a drain closure assembly for a bathtub which opens the bottom drain when the water level in the bathtub reaches a given level.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.